Elh's Singing Voice
by Zero Starlight
Summary: When Red hears singing on his ship, he investigates, but the voice isn't who he expected at all, and what comes of his discovery is even more unexpected!


Elh's Singing Voice

By; Zero_Starlight

Note: Big shout out to NowhereFox, the author of Elh's Heart. Your story inspired me to help flesh out the archive on , so everyone go and enjoy Elh's Heart, it's not quite finished, but it's should be soon. Thank you for everything!

Red had never been all that interested in music, so when he heard a clear, melodic voice singing during another lazy afternoon on the Asmodeus, he assumed it was either Chocolat or the radio getting a clear signal for once. But after five minutes of continuous song, his suspicions began to become aroused. With nothing better to do while he awaited arrival at the job site, Red set off, searching the ship for the mysterious voice, and in the process hopefully discover whom it belonged to.

Poking his head through the door to the bridge, he spotted Elh and Drake (A little closer than necessary, noted the protective brother in Red's mind), intently reading over a map detailing heavily trafficked routes in search of a point where Red's current objective, yet another 'highly dangerous' group of sky pirates, might strike next. The pair looked up as they noticed Red, and Drake gave a smile.

"Afternoon, Cap'n Red! We've been unable to locate those good-for-nothing sky pirates, but we'll be finding them before too long, don't you worry about that!" Drake announced; giving a salute to go with his mocking interpretation of what the group had come to decide was a sky pirate's standard voice.

"At ease, Drake, I've got a question for you two." Red replied, smirking, "Do either of you have the radio on?"

"No, it was a tragic casualty in the Battle of Airedale, remember?" Chocolat replied, giggling at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Red frowned, "All those poor children…"

"Don't remind me…" Drake replied, visibly shaken at the memory.

"Well, anyway, keep at it you two." Red said, continuing his search for the singing.

'If it wasn't Drake or Chocolat and the radio is broken, then that leaves… No, that can't be right…'

In his haste to discover the source of the singing, Red cast all caution to the wind, ignoring the possibility of a painful attack upon his person should he step into Elh's room at an inopportune moment, such as he did in the ship's bathroom so many months ago.

"Elh, quick question, have you heard any singing around here recently-?" Red asked, his voice weakening as he realized Elh could not hear him, too engrossed in the music playing through the headphones resting on her head, her eyes closed, and smile that Red's mind captured and added a description of 'cute' to. Most surprising of all, however, was the sound of her voice as she sang along to the music and the song she was singing along to.

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can, do, just,_

_Call on me and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me, to you._

_I've got everything that you want,_

_Like your heart beats so, so, true, just,_

_Call on me and I'll, send it along,_

_With love from me to you._

_I've got, arms that long to hold you,_

_Keep you by my side,_

_I've got, lips that long to kiss you,_

_Keep you satisfied!_

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can, do,_

_Just, call on me and I'll, send it along,_

_With love, from me, to you._

There was a pause in the music, and Elh opened her eyes, not immediately noticing Red, who was standing at her door, one paw on the frame to keep himself steady while the other attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor. Elh gasped when her eyes finally found him.

"What are you doing in here Red?" She asked; her face flushing as he attempted to find words to explain. Instead, his brain decided to throw out a complement and see how things went.

"You've got a great singing voice…" He said, his own face beginning to heat up.

"Well… I've been practicing to sing it for someone special…" Elh explained, fiddling with the music device.

"Oh really? Who might it be, anyone I know?" Red asked, feeling a pang of jealousy in his chest.

"Well… you do know him fairly well…" Elh began, blushing as she gazed into his eyes. After a moment's hesitation, Elh patted the bed beside her, moving over so that Red could sit down next to her. "Would you mind if I practiced with you?" She asked, blushing furiously.

"S-sure! Anything to help you out Elh!" Red replied, though he was still disheartened by the fact that he had missed his chance. Elh pressed the play button, continuing the song as she moved in closer to Red.

_Call on me, and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me, to you!_

_I've got, arms that long to hold you,_

_Keep you by my side…_

At this, Elh wrapped her arms around Red as best she could, and pulled him close as she continued.

_I got, lips that long to kiss you,_

_Keep you satisfied!_

Red looked down just as Elh's lips met his own, and for a moment he sat in shock as he felt the small girl's lips on his, a warmth growing in his chest, not unlike the one he felt whenever he needed to protect someone he cared about. After a moment, Elh broke away, continuing her song.

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can, do,_

_Just, call on me, and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me, to you,_

_To you,_

_With love,_

_From me,_

_To you…_

As the song finished, Elh removed her headphones, smiling hesitantly up at Red who was still amazed at her sudden kiss.

"So… I'm…" Red began, still unable to comprehend what had occurred.

"Yes, Red… You're the one I wanted to sing for…" She began, blushing as she looked away for a moment, "You've always been by my side, protecting me from anything that might do me harm, even taking on those… bugs…" Elh shuddered and made a disgusted face, before looking back up at Red. "I… I love you… I don't mind if you can't accept my feelings, but I just needed to get it-"

Whatever else Elh had planned to say was deemed irrelevant as Red placed his lips against her own, the warmth in their hearts blazing brighter. Red pulled away, giving a soft smile. "I… I was scared to tell you before Elh… I know that sounds silly coming from me, but… I love you too." They both shared another embrace, before lying down on the comfortable mattress, listening to the variety of music Elh had obtained. To Red though, Elh's voice would always be greater than any music that could ever be created.

END

Author's Note: And there you go! My sappy Elh and Red shipping story. Hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite and watch, and I'll see you again in the future!


End file.
